The present invention relates to a semiconductor devices and a methods of fabricating the same.
The remarkable development of silicon device fabrication technology has resulted in significant miniaturization of device size. Accordingly, contact regions such as gates, sources/drains, etc. have typically been scaled down, which may increase contact resistance and surface resistance. The increased contact resistance and surface resistance, which are generally accompanied by an increase in resistive-capacitive (RC) delay, may reduce the operating speed of the silicon devices.
To address this problem, a method of reducing surface resistance and contact resistance by forming silicide, which is a stable metal compound produced by the reaction between Si and metal, in contact regions such as gates, sources/drains, etc. has being used.